


Dead Bodies Does Not Equal Romance

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, big fluff bc i wanted some fluff, captain plasma x reader, kylo ren fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Phasma's younger sister and tries to help her with relationship troubles, with the help of her space boyfriend Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Bodies Does Not Equal Romance

Phasma watched as her sister being thrown down and then pinned on the floor by the new recruits. Beside her stood Hux and Ren observing them. “They might be some hope for them,” Hux stated as he narrowed his eyes when he saw a man ogle (Y/N). 

 

“Is that before or after you kill them for looking at her?” Phasma quipped. Hux turned his attention to her and scowled. “Just making an observation,” Phasma explained. Hux and Phasma silently conversed while Kylo watched the scene, he abruptly got up when he heard (Y/N) groan. Hux and Phasma turned their attention to (Y/N) where she was laying down groaning and clutching her ribs. 

 

Kylo ran and punched the man who hurt her, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

 

The man stuttered, beads of sweat started forming on his forehead, Kylo however was getting impatient and began clenching and unclenching his fists. “Well?” 

 

“We were training,” Kylo scowled, “I didn’t mean to. We were training.” The man gulped when he saw Kylo’s face darken and for good measure, he heard of his infamous temper. 

 

“You’re right,” Kylo started, “you were training and when training you are allowed to get hurt.” The man visibly relaxed however tensed up again when he saw Kylo’s fist in front of his face. He fell down from the pain and gently touched his nose. It was definitely broken. “Go.” Kylo looked at him and then the rest of the recruits. 

 

“And get the Doc! Please!” (Y/N) shouted at the retreating recruits. 

 

He turned his attention back to the three people on the floor, “(Y/N)?”

 

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse,” she smiled at him, “remember that time when, you know?” She wiggled her brows and winked at him. 

 

“That’s disgusting,” Phasma spoke up. She wrinkled her nose, it was still disturbing after all this time her baby sister and Ren. 

 

“Oh please, just because you can’t get that lady doc to bed you doesn’t mean sex is disgusting,” (Y/N) smirked, “Ow! You bitch!” (Y/N) exclaimed as Phasma punched her in the gut. 

 

“(Y/N)! That was private information!” 

 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, “Oh please! It’s hard not to see you go all heart eyes when you see her, even Hux noticed and you know he isn’t the brightest when it comes to love.” She ignored Hux’s scoff. 

 

“Love?” Phasma scoffed, “No one mentioned love.”

“And you never denied it big sis,” (Y/N) shrugged. “Just tell her you love her,” she looked at Ren, “worked for me. Although something tells me it would be easier for you considering you don’t have a loser boyfriend who likes to murder people and collects their ashes,” she threw a look at Kylo. “You and I still need to have a talk about that Mister.” 

 

 

“It’s sentimental,” Kylo started. 

 

“Sentimental? Kylo I don’t want to think of your enemies ashes when I’m having sex with you, let alone have it in the room!” 

 

“(Y/N)! Too much information!” She glared at her sister. 

 

“Anyway, getting back to the point, just tell her you want to do the jiggy with her I think she’ll understand,” (Y/N) pursed her lips, “or better yet have a massive declaration of your love for her! That would be so romantic!” (Y/N)’s eyes widened and she started bobbing her head up and down. The three of them looked at her, shared a look and then laughed. 

 

“What? It’s not funny, being romantic is good. I mean I would never know considering I never get romanced,” (Y/N) was cut off by Kylo’s protest. “Spelling my name out with dead bodies does not constitute as being romantic Ren.” Kylo rolled his eyes knowing that she was probably kidding, hopefully….

 

 

(Y/N) turned her attention back to Phasma, “Just tell her. I know that she loves you too.” (Y/N) gave a reassuring smile when she saw Phasma’s uncertainty. “She’d be a fool not too.” She looked towards the door and gave her sister a smirk, “Speak of the devil.” All of their attention looked towards the door where a doctor walked through, her gaze instantly focusing on Phasma. 

 

(Y/N) subtly took Hux’s and Kylo’s hands, “Good luck Phas.” And with that she tugged the two men behind her, “Doc.” She greeted as they passed the doctor. As they got out of the room Hux bid his farewell and (Y/N) turned to Kylo, “I was being serious about being romanced Kylo.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Does asking your hand for marriage count as being romantic?” He drawled, (Y/N)’s eyes bugged out and slapped him on the chest. “What was that for?” 

 

“Marriage isn’t a subject to be joked about Kylo.” 

 

“When have I ever joked about anything?” 

 

“Hux’s hair, my hair, when that technician fell over…”  

 

“Alright! I get it.”

 

“I’m being serious.” Kylo spoke still holding her hand. 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

He nodded,  “Well why didn’t you say so?” She smiled brightly at him, “You know what this calls for? Celebratory sex,” she winked at Kylo and laughed when his cheeks pinked slightly.  “Before we go I have to see what’s going,” she pointed at the door. As she peered through the little glass she quickly ducked down, “Okay let’s go.” 

 

 

Kylo pulled her back and he peered through the glass, his eyes widened as he saw Phasma passionately making out with the doctor. “Yep, time to go.” Kylo tugged (Y/N) as he quickened his pace. 

 

“Oh, and because we’re getting married you’re removing those fucking ashes Ren. I have no idea how you don’t get dust in your helmet,” Kylo gave her a sheepish look, “ew, oh my god! I kiss you after you had that on! Ew, ashes in my mouth! You are seriously going to throw them out Mister, or no more this for you,” she gestured to her body. 

 

“I’ll throw it out now.” Kylo nodded and sped towards his room (Y/N) in tow, laughing her head off.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. review! check out my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
